


Оторваться от земли

by Danny_R



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Смерть Сьюзан Дибни и последующая череда преступлений потрясли Лигу Справедливости. Целью преступника были жены, мужья, родители супергероев, и даже после того, как опасность отступила, они боятся отойти от своих близких.Куда идти тому, чья семья будет жить на четыре столетия позже, а любимой женщиной обзавестись не удалось? К лучшему другу, который – вот ведь совпадение – так же одинок. У них обоих никого нет… или у них нет никого, кроме друг друга? Это, безусловно, большая разница.





	Оторваться от земли

_«Обычно он прячет разочарование за улыбкой._   
_Теперь делать это всё сложнее,_   
_особенно после того, что случилось со Сью._   
_Она представляла для нас лучшее время._   
_Время, когда можно было смеяться»._

 

**1.**

В тот вечер каждый спешил к тому, кого хотел защитить сильнее всего. К тому, за кого болело сердце, когда объявили, что убивают самых близких. К невесте или жениху, к жене или мужу, к отцу или матери, к сыну или дочери, к сестре или брату.

Тед никуда не спешил.

Когда живёшь один, звуки открывающейся двери и последующих шагов должны внушать ужас. Особенно в такие дни, как этот.

Тед не испугался.

Не потому что он бесстрашный супергерой и готов умереть в любой момент (конечно же, он не хотел умирать – что за херня?).

Потому что приходили за самыми близкими, за теми, кого любили сильнее всего, за теми, без кого кто-то не представлял жизни. У него никого не было. То есть совсем никого. И в тот день он впервые этому обстоятельству порадовался.

Его вообще, наверное, никогда не любили по-настоящему. Разве что мама, но она умерла так много лет назад, что Тед с трудом мог вспомнить черты её лица.

Шаги стали громче, послышался грохот и неразборчивый шёпот, который переходил в ругань.

– Бустер? – позвал Тед, не отрываясь от образца, над которым он в данный момент колдовал с отверткой и кусачками.

– Собственной персоной, – послышалось в ответ.

Можно было не спрашивать – охранная система была запрограммирована таким образом, что пускала в помещение только двух человек, и один из них (сам Тед) уже находился внутри. Возможность того, что некто обошёл систему, была, но оставалась крайне сомнительной. Бэтмен, к примеру, не смог взломать ни единого ключа. Своего раздражения он не показал, но кончик рта Тёмного рыцаря нервно дёрнулся, чего Теду было вполне достаточно для удовлетворения потребностей своего эго.

Бустер зашёл со спины, оглядел железки, наморщив нос, и по-хозяйски устроился на диване.

– Футбол? Пиво?

– Жена не отшлепает за то, что уже так поздно, а её мальчик не дома?

– Я развёлся, – безразлично ответил Бустер. – Уже давно.

– Ты развёлся?

– Окей, бывшая жена бросила меня ради парня, который снимается в рекламе белья Кельвин Кляйн.

– Сочувствую. И поздравляю. В смысле сочувствую тебе, поздравляю её. Хотя нет, подожди-ка, не сочувствую – ты сам напросился. Надеюсь, она оставила тебя с голым задом?

– И более чем в одном смысле. Когда…

Тед поморщился и замахал руками.

– Я не хочу знать подробностей вашей сексуальной жизни, даже если от этого будет зависеть будущее вселенной.

– Ну так что, пиво и футбол?

– Мне нельзя пиво. Сердечный приступ, в который никто не верит, помнишь?

Лицо Бустера внезапно напряглось, будто он вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть, отвлекшись на какую-то тревожную мысль.

– У тебя действительно больное сердце? – он наконец тяжело выдохнул. Было видно, что он стыдится собственного не-безразличия.

– Да, и я твердил об этом на протяжении всего последнего года, Майкл!

Тед разозлился, вспомнив как едва успел набрать «911», как лежал в одиночной палате, пялился в экран телевизора и ждал. Он так глупо и сильно ждал! Но не пришёл никто, кроме секретарши, которая раз в пару дней приносила бумаги на подпись.

Ему вскрыли рёбра, и врачи – незнакомые, чужие люди – трогали его сердце своими чужими безразличными руками, а Бустер в своём упрямом отрицании не хотел верить, потому что так не страшно. Зато Теду было страшнее вдвое, потому что в следующий раз пальцы могут не нащупать нужных кнопок, и тогда ждать не придётся.

– Прости. – Бустер редко извиняется, редко прячет взгляд и ещё реже выглядит по-настоящему раскаявшимся. – Я куплю тебе красного вина. Ну, так что?

Тед, улыбаясь, развел руками.

– Когда я отказывался от футбола и спиртосодержащих напитков?

– Последние года два, – Бустер не удержался от шпильки и, не дожидаясь ответа, поторопился в супермаркет.

Тед отложил все свои отвертки, спрятал кусачки, накрыл простыней образец и даже валявшиеся на кухне грязные трусы с носками убрал, зная, как сильно друг ненавидит беспорядок. Сам Тед против хаоса ничего не имел, поэтому затолкал и трусы, и носки, и остальное в стенной шкаф, который каждую минуту грозился открыться и явить своё содержимое миру.

Гений он или что, в конце концов?! Тед сунул карандаш поперёк ручек шкафа, чтобы створки не распахнулись, и был вполне удовлетворён проявленной изобретательностью.

 

**2.**

За время женитьбы Бустер приобрел куда более изысканный вкус в алкоголе, поэтому принесенная бутылка заставила Теда удивленно приподнять брови. Недурно – даже Макс оценил бы.

Футбол они смотрели невнимательно.

Кто-то точно выиграл, а кто-то проиграл.

Бутылка Мерло осталась недопитой. Заказанная пицца – едва начатой.

– Ты скучаешь по старым временам? – спросил Бустер с глупой улыбкой. – Только честно. Без всего этого: я повзрослел и бла-бла-бла, поэтому забыл старых друзей и веду себя как последняя задница бабуина.

– Да, наверное. – Тед сделал вид, что задумался, хотя для него ответ был очевиден. – С другой стороны, мы с тобой как два полнейших кретина пытались заработать денег, открывая казино на КуиКуиКуи и воруя деньги у Макса, а теперь я вроде как богат.

– Ты богат?

– Типа того. Только не вздумай жениться на мне.

– А что, это идея, – сказал Бустер и захохотал, как тот самый полнейший кретин.

Тед никогда не умел сохранять серьёзную мину, когда Бустер смеялся.

 

**3.**

Спали они вместе, на диване. Полусидя, полулёжа, но спина наутро болела полностью. Не двадцать пять уже. Очень давно не двадцать пять.

Бустер, непонятно с какой целью, делал вид, что у него похмелье. Наверное, разучился жить, ничего не изображая. Хотя выглядел так, словно собирается сей же миг на фотосессию для рекламы очередных очков-плавок-средства-от-гемороя.

Тед знал друга вдоль и поперёк, поэтому не вёлся на всё это дерьмо. Он, в отличие от Бустера, был взъерошенным, помятым и жевал на кухне вчерашнюю пиццу, одетый в одни джинсы.

– Когда происходит такое дерьмовое дерьмо, здорово, не о ком не беспокоится, правда? – сказал Бустер, растирая якобы болевшие виски.

– Серьёзно?

– Что именно?

– Ты характеризуешь смерть нашей подруги, как «дерьмовое дерьмо», и намекаешь, что мне насрать на окружающих. Вот что.

– Неудачный выбор слов. – Бустер пожал плечами. – Ты понял, что я хочу сказать. Выпей кофейку, ты с утра как всегда раздраженный.

– Больше не пью кофе, только зеленый чай.

– Я видел в их глазах этот дикий страх того, что следующей жертвой будет кто-то из их близких. Они были парализованы этим страхом, не могли здраво мыслить. Я никогда не видел всех этих так называемых величайших героев настолько перепуганными. Ты ведь тоже это заметил. И, признай, это немного забавно. В смысле то, что даже у них есть слабости.

– Что ты хочешь от меня, Бустер? – устало спросил Тед, бросив чайный пакетик мимо чашки.

– Не знаю, – честно признался Бустер. – Думал, что будет как раньше. Ты и я – против всех.

– Надоело быть «против всех».

На душе у Теда стало паршиво. Как конфетку у ребёнка отбирать, честное слово. Хотя дитятко – тот ещё подарок. Он ведь заметил, что Бустер вытащил из его бумажника кредитку, но ничего не сказал.

Мог бы попросить.

А потом попросил. Ещё, помимо спизженного, и у Теда отказать не получилось. Язык прилип к нёбу, и всё тут.

Время такое было – трястись за близких. У Теда никого ближе Бустера не было и никогда уже не будет, скорее всего.

Опустошив бумажник от всей наличности, Тед выписал чек и почувствовал себя чуть лучше, хотя отлично знал, что деньги будут потрачены на солярий, рестораны и сомнительные вложения в дела, которые без сомнения прогорят. Складывалось впечатление, что у него была жена или дорогая шлюха, регулярно тянувшая деньги. Разница только в том, что брать деньги Бустер стыдился и чувствовал, что его мужское достоинство унижено дальше некуда.

Ах да, секса ещё не было. Но с этим… сложно. Тед уже и вспомнить не пытался, когда был последний раз. Подумать страшно.

 

**4.**

Путь от Иллинойса до Мэриленда не близкий, поэтому пришлось смахивать пыль со старого-доброго Жука.

Тед за штурвалом, Бустер в роли второго пилота хохочет над идиотскими шутками лучшего друга – было в этом что-то успокаивающе, как эффект старого пледа, который в доме с незапамятных времён, рваный, а греет всё так же исправно.

Хотя смех был бы чуть более настоящим, если бы не место назначения. Они не хотели идти к Ральфу – вообще никто не хотел – но это было меньшее, что они могли сделать для бывшего товарища по команде, пережившего немыслимую потерю.

Из-за каких-то мудацких правил, связанных с архитектурой, сажать Жука пришлось далеко от дома, в котором жил Ральф. Бустер с сарказмом напомнил, что для сердечников прогулки полезны, Тед показал ему язык.

Идти было тоскливо. Город находился в трауре, в голову лезли не самые приятные мысли, а точнее – самые неприятные.

Бустер всё время в пути поправлял причёску, как будто на свидание направлялся. Так уж он был устроен: всё плохо, пиздец, но я, по крайней мере, выгляжу на все сто.

Вопреки ожиданиям и, чего уж греха таить, надеждам Ральф открыл дверь. Он выглядел слегка деформировано, но не так, чтобы это бросалось в глаза. Боялись больше всего того, что Ральф расползется на части не только в переносном смысле, но и в прямом. Но он держался назло всем.

Прихожая была засыпана письмами, словно кадр из первого Гарри Поттера, где совы скопом приносили почту из Хогвартса в дом Дурслей. Телефон разрывался, автоответчик пищал, Беа кричала, оставляя сообщение, потом брала себя в руки, говорила тише всякие успокаивающие вещи и про то, как все его любят, жизнь не закончилась и он должен поговорить с ней или с кем-нибудь другим.

Понятное дело, Ральф не успел сделать ремонт после пожара, да и вряд ли он вообще об этом задумывался, поэтому квартира представляла собой кошмарное зрелище. Обгоревшие, почерневшие обои клочками свисали со стен, увлекая за собой куски побелки с потолка. Мебель в гостиной была разворочена, как топором, и обуглена по краям. Стекла на фотографиях, стоявших в рамках, треснули, из некоторых вылетели вовсе, сами снимки тоже обожжены в некоторых местах.

Это было самое настоящее пепелище.

– Извините, – сказал Ральф, показывая в сторону разрывающегося телефона. – И за беспорядок тоже.

– Пфф, – фыркнул Бустер, – ты бы видел, что у Теда дома твориться.

– Хей, – оскорбился Тед, – я между прочим даже трусы с носками ради тебя подобрал.

– О, это величайшая жертва из когда-либо принесённым человеком.

Они продолжили бессмысленную перепалку, которую Ральф не слушал. Он привык к тому, что эти двое всегда оказывались так поглощены друг другом, что никого вокруг не замечали.

Когда они всё же соизволили обратить внимание на хозяина дома, в который заявились без приглашения, лица обоих тут же застыли.

– Не надо, – попросил Ральф. – Прошу, хоть вы двое видите себя как обычно. Сью всегда забавляли ваши шутки.

При упоминании о только похороненной жене глаза Ральфа сделались совсем мёртвыми, пустыми, похожими чёрные дыры. И щека поползла вниз, будто была прихвачена скотчем, который отвалился.

После этого он надолго замолчал, присев на край стула, и с понуренными плечами стал смотреть в одну точку. Очевидно, что так проходила большая часть его дней.

На обгоревшем журнальном столике лежал положительный тест на беременность.

Бустер с Тедом одновременно дёрнулись друг к другу, как если бы хотели взяться за руки.

 

**5.**

– По-моему, он неплохо держится, учитывая… – сказал Бустер, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от входной двери одинокой квартиры Ральфа.

– Он в ужасном состоянии, Бустер, у меня до сих пор мурашки по коже. Серьёзно, лучше бы он пил или плакал. Это была бы здоровая реакция на горе.

Они шли молча, спрятав руки в карманы, периодически сталкиваясь локтями и обмениваясь взглядами. От этих взглядом вспыхивало там, про что обычно говорят «нутро», а к горлу подкатывал колючий ком. Так смотрят, прощаясь навсегда. Так смотрят, влюбляясь с первого взгляда. С жадностью, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь, вытянуть взглядом всё, до чего получится дотянуться.

Бустер не выдержал первым:

– Если с тобой что-то случится, я сойду с ума.

Постепенно замедляя шаг, Тед остановился совсем. Не произнося ни слова, он схватился за рукав Бустера, словно собирался падать.

В крошечном переулке, в котором не было ничего кроме трансформаторной будки и входа в забытую богом забегаловку, Тед сильнее сжал руку Бустера и потянул его на себя, целуя со всем отчаянием, что накопилось за долгие годы.

Бустер качнулся в поисках опоры и вцепился Теду в волосы, отвечая на поцелуй так, как хотел с тех пор, как ему было двадцать два и он ни черта не понимал в этом веке.

Тогда вместе с головокружительной лёгкостью во всём теле пришла удивительная, кристальная ясность.

Они были знакомы целую вечность, знали друг друга лучше самих себя, и только в тот самый день, в тот самый момент, всё встало на свои места.

– Кольцо на тебе? – спросил Тед, не пытаясь даже отдышаться.

Бустер кивнул.

– Давай скорее ко мне домой.

Скорее потому, что жизнь преподала им ужасающий урок – не упускать время, отведенное любимым. Завтра или через месяц их может не стать. Даже тех, чей смех, казалось бы, вечен. Особенно тех, кто, казалось бы, будет рядом всегда.

Они пролетали над домами, огибали небоскрёбы, пересекали поля, растянувшиеся на многие мили. Ветер трепал их расстёгнутые куртки, забирался за ворот рубашек и несильно хлестал по лицам. Солнце светило ярче и жарче, чем на Земле – Бустер смотрел на него сквозь стёкла солнцезащитных очков, а Тед закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо в его шею.

Когда отрываешься от земли, когда она остаётся далеко внизу, чувствуешь себя всемогущим. И ещё, наверное, бессмертным.

А ведь и правда, Тед почти забыл, каково это – летать.


End file.
